7 is the Luckiest Number
by FaLLeNLoVE200
Summary: Lily and James in their 7th and final year. Follow them, Sirius, Remus and others through the rest of their lives. Up until that tragic night. Read & Review Please!
1. Finally!

**Hey. This is the seventh year for James, Lily, the Maurauders and our extra charecters.**

**Read&Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: Everything (except for my made up charecters) in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

Lily Julianne Evans was always happy to leave home. Home was where hearts were broken, people were unhappy, and most of all, that's where Vernon Dursley called his "home". Despite protests from Lily, Jane and George wouldn't remove Vernon, because Petunia was happy with him. And, of course, Jane and George wanted her to be happy.

"Yeah, she's happy because she's getting laid every night," Lily said under her breath when her parents gave that excuse.

On the day of September 1, 1979, Lily left home. For school. As she walked onto Platform 9 ¾, she bid her parents farewell and a good year.

Lily walked into the train, heaving luggage through the corridors, when she spotted her two best friends. Juliette Starling and Charlotte Funke had been friends with Lily ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts.

Juliette was the true beauty of the three friends. She had long golden hair that was curly. Her eyes were deep, deep blue and her dimples were clearly noticeable on her creamy skin. Then Charlotte was the sweetheart of the group. She had a round, but not fat, face, her skin pale white. Big brown eyes and straight brown hair, made her appear ugly. But to her friends, she was anything but ugly.

"Morning Lils," Charlotte said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Lily," Juliette said.

"Charlotte! Juliette! You guys! I walk in after three months of not seeing each other and all I get is 'Hey' and 'Morning'?" Lily exclaimed.

Charlotte and Juliette laughed and got up to hug Lily. They told each other about their summers, which apparently were full of surprises.

Charlotte applied for some jobs and they all excepted, and Juliette's mom told her that Ben, Juliette's supposed father, wasn't really her father.

Finally, Lily had to ask.

"So…anyone seen-"

"Me, my Lily flower?" interrupted a loud voice.

James Potter opened the compartment door and came in, along with Sirius Black and the only civilized boy in the group (in Lily's opinion) Remus Lupin. Remus held a book and took the seat next to Charlotte while Sirius walked over to Juliette.

"Rather unfortunately, yes, I meant you Potter." Lily muttered.

"Lily, I think you would love dating me, I really do." James said.

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that from when James first saw Lily, he had fallen in love. He played pranks on her like no other, sat next to her whenever possible and at one point in 5th year; he had gone as far as stalking her. The plan would've worked well if Sirius hadn't "accidentally" pushed James over when they were next to Lily's bed. It resulted in screaming, pushing, and a LONG talk from Professor McGonagall on liking girls and going too far.

"Would I really?" Lily said smirking at James.

"You would ADORE it! We'd dance, and eat and drink and I bet MAYBE I could get you to L-O-V-E me." James replied.

"James," Lily whispered.

"Yes my dearest," James replied moving his face towards Lily's.

"You've been trying to get me to go out with you for four years. What makes you think this one will be any different?" she asked sweetly.

"Seven is the luckiest number?"

Lily looked at him. She was silent for a moment, then she said,

"Fine"

"What?" Sirius shouted.

"I'll go out with you once and see if I like it. But on one condition."

"Anything m'dear."

"Get out of this compartment and leave me be for now." Lily asked quietly.

James looked slightly heartbroken, but, this being a historical moment in his life, left happily.

"Lily!" Juliette exclaimed hair frazzled eyes wide open and gaping at her friend.

"He's been asking me forever, might as well try…" Lily answered, reading a magazine.

"You two will make a lovely couple," Charlotte assured Lily happily knitting.

"Oh, Sharly…" Juliette said.

Tears came into Charlotte's eyes. Charlotte loved Sirius Black. Last year when he and Juliette dated, she was devastated. He always overlooked her. But she loved him in spite of it. He dated "Scarlet women" as Charlotte put it, but not "fat, ugly, boring ones". Lily and Juliette tried to tell her she was anything but boring. And most definitely beautiful and slender.

"I'm fine. Really. NOthing a little bit of tea won't cure!"said Charlotte optimistically.


	2. Do Shortest Chapter EVER

**This is JK Rowlings magical world...just my hopeful story.**

As the train came to a stop, Juliette swung open the compartment door. Charlotte followed her, and then came Lily, hauling a heavy suitcase.

"I still can't believe you are going out with James," Juliette said, twirling a rose next to her face.

"I'm not marrying him! Just one date! It's NOT that big of a deal. Really," Lily replied, hopping out of the train. She saw Hagrid, the gamekeeper calling to the first years.

"Lily Potter…" Charlotte said, laughing.

"Trust me Charlotte; no one will EVER hear that name. EVER!" Lily told Charlotte and Juliette.

"You and James will have children together…" Juliette exclaimed, getting in a carriage.

"What was that?" said a sleepy voice.

The girls turned to see Sirius laying there, half asleep. James was apparently somewhere there too, because they heard a loud,

"My CHILDREN?"

"Yes your children mate." Sirius told him.

"What about them?"

"They are here mate."

"Whoa?"

"Lily's having them Jamsiepoo!"

"WHAT!?"

James sat up, looking at Lily who blushed, but said curtly

"Juliette was kidding James. You can't expect me to want to-"

"You do." James said, smiling.

"Don't," Lily replied.

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Don't," James said.

"Do," said Lily.

"Ha! I got you Lily flower! I WIN!" James exclaimed.



Once they were settled into Hogwarts, Juliette felt better. Juliette was to Lily's pleasure, a seer. Her grandmother was a great seer, and according to Juliette, her Auntie Sibyl was going to become divination teacher at Hogwarts in the next few years.

No matter what, Juliette felt much better when inside Hogwarts. She did not tell anyone what she saw outside, except for unimportant things. As anyone could guess, Juliette was one of the most pure blood families in England.

Charlotte was half-blood. Her father was Willliam Funke, owner of The Daily Prophet. Despite his job, the family lived a middle-class life, unlike Juliette's rich, "chocolaty" (as Charlotte put it) life.

Anyway, on this day when Juliette walked into Hogwarts, she felt intensely better. Sirius did too. For when Juliette was happy, Sirius had a chance with her.



**Sorry it's so short, but I barely had time!**

**Read & Review!**

**Sorry it's SO short, (Hence the name)**

**Palomapotter and Immortal Phantom are my first two reviewers! Thanks!**


	3. Truth Or Dare

**This is all JK Rowling's magical world...just my hopeful story.**

Days passed for the students at Hogwarts. Juliette got a new boyfriend, Lily kept postponing her date with James, and Charlotte tried to help everyone out.

One rainy afternoon in October, James, Sirius, Remus, Juliette, Lily and Charlotte decided to play truth or dare. Magic style. The way it worked was there was a box in the middle of the circle of players. When each was asked a question, they either answered it truthfully, or the box would spin around, and if the asker wanted to, they could pick up the box, open it and the truth would be shouted out.

"Remus," said Juliette "Truth or dare?"

Remus looked up from his book and stared at her.

"Truth I s'ppose,"

"Alright…"Juliette replied looking around, "Who in this lot would you prefer to kiss?"

Remus turned bright red and muttered something.

"Hm? Hm?" Sirius asked.

"Juliette," Remus said.

"Wouldn't we all mate? Wouldn't we all?" Sirius said.

"Whatever. Charlotte, truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Truth," Charlotte immediately said.

"Who do you fancy snogging?" Remus said, half-smiling.

"Erm…um…err…Sirius?" she whispered, half way tomato colored.

The group laughed and Sirius smiled uncomfortably.

"Juliette? Truth, dare?" Charlotte said, trying to suck it up.

"Dare. I'll be braver then you lot!" he smiled.

"I dare you to break up with Frank by snogging with Sirius in front of him." Charlotte said, smiling wickedly.

"Fine. Come on Sirius. We've got work to do." Juliette said, grabbing Sirius's arm and heading towards Frank's bed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be back in a minute." Charlotte said.

"James!" Lily said, once Charlotte was gone.

"What Lily?"

"You've got to get Sirius to like Charlotte. She's liked him forever! Do that, then I'll go out with you twice! Please!" Lily said.

"Twice?"

"Twice."

"How?"

"I don't know. Just talk him into it by Halloween, or else Charlotte will make a fool of her self!" Lily said.

"One condition."

"Name it."

"Today is a day we can go to Hogsmeade."

Lily looked at him,"So?"

"So today, is our official first date!"

Lily looked at James. His handsome face was smiling. Hazul eyes twinkling.

"Fine,"


End file.
